Una cosa complicada
by Ldy'-Hinata
Summary: [Traducción de A complicated thing, por MeeLee] KakaIru, mención de SasuNaru. Oneshot. Porque uno siempre se irá, y el otro siempre se quedará esperando por él. El amor es una cosa complicada.


Título original: A Complicated Thing

Título en español: Una cosa complicada

Autora original: **MeeLee**

Traducción: Ldy'Hinata

Género: Romance¿algo de angst?

Pareja: KakaIru, algo de SasuNaru (pero muy poco)

Publicado originalmente: 30.09.2005.

Estatus: Completo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora original: **

Por ser mi primer fic de Naruto, me pareció que lo mejor sería empezar con un simple one-shot. Para ser perfectamente honesta, KakaIru absolutamente no tenía sentido para mí, hasta que debido a algunos excelentes fanworks, fui convertida.

Apreciaría si ustedes pudieran señalar algunas de mis falacias o errores de información, ya que no estoy muy familiarizada con la serie.

Implica SasuNaru, porque me sentía en el modo.

Como siempre, reviews son apreciados; insultos, ignorados.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. _–MeeLee_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la traductora (o sea, yo ): **

Bien, por ser mi primera traducción de un fic, elegí la primera historia del mundo de Naruto de una de mis autoras favoritas. **_MeeLee_** tiene fics realmente maravillosos, dramáticos en su mayoría. Los iré traduciendo poco a poco. Por supuesto, cuento con su permiso.

Errr… sobre uno que otro error en la traducción¡no me condenen, onegai! Consideren que soy una simple chica, no una traductora profesional. Y traducir ha resultado una tarea bastante complicada. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo, ya que no hay muchas historias en español de esta pareja – que es una de mis favoritas -, de paso practico el idioma ¿no?

Disclaimer, otra vez: La historia no me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

- sonrojada - Traducción dedicada a tooodos los fans KakaIru, especialmente a la comunidad en los FZ!

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks MeeLee, I'm sure people will like this story as much as I like it. **_

_**XD**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una cosa complicada**

COMIENZO

El aire nocturno es helado. No es que realmente me importe. Pero aún a pesar de todo mi estoicismo, no puedo evitar acelerar mis movimientos mientras atravieso los tejados de Konoha, realmente estoy buscando calor. Aunque un diferente tipo de calor.

Regresé de mi misión apenas hace dos horas, e inmediatamente me dirigí a la oficina de misiones para presentar mi reporte. Él no estaba allí, pero ya me lo esperaba. Mientras salía de la habitación, oyendo unas recomendaciones murmuradas por Tsunade, noté con el rabillo de mi ojo que muchos de los otros ninjas presentes estaban lanzándome extrañas miradas. No me sorprendió ¿Hatake Kakashi presentando sus reportes a tiempo? Absurdo.

Así es, hasta que encontré una razón para ser más puntual. Y esa razón descansa en una cierta casa en un cierto rincón de Konoha, seguramente rendido en los brazos de Morfeo en este momento.

Sacudo mi cabeza un poco mientras brinco desde la cima de otro edificio, permitiéndome sólo una pequeña sonrisa que traza su camino debajo de los confines de mi máscara. Muchas personas aún no lo saben, nunca he sido del tipo de personas que hablan mucho de sí mismas o de lo que les sucede, y él es bastante tímido sobre ello. Aunque estoy seguro que si la gente de la villa se enterara, realmente no les importaría.

Bueno, Naruto probablemente molestaría. Pero yo podría calmarlo muy fácil sólo mencionándole sus recientes… _actividades _con Sasuke. Parece que profesores y alumnos son más parecidos de lo que ellos piensan.

La sonrisa ha crecido, pero desaparece cuando siento una repentina punzada que viene desde mi pierna. Inmediatamente, aterrizo ágilmente en la rama más cercana, tomando un momento para recuperar el aliento. Esperaba esto. Después de todo, fue una misión clase-A. Esas nunca son fáciles, raramente terminas una sin "recuerdos".

Toma solo un momento para que el dolor desaparezca, y entonces, estoy de nuevo en camino. Mis movimientos se convierten en casi mecánicos mientras me aproximo a mi destino. No me importa mantenerme en las sombras o chequear a mi alrededor mientras continuo mi viaje. Creo que es porque estoy cansado, y sólo quiero ir a casa.

Ir a casa y estar con él nuevamente.

Finalmente, la veo: la única ventana abierta en todo el complejo de edificios para chuunin. Hago una parada, posándome en el tejado justo encima. Sólo puedo ver la oscuridad en el interior y siento un ligero frío, sacudo mi cabeza. Le he dicho incontables veces que mantenga esa ventana cerrada y bajo llave, pero él nunca me escucha. Al principio era exasperante, pero ya he aprendido a vivir con eso. Después de todo, lo hace por mí. No tengo la llave de su apartamento; me la ha ofrecido muchas veces pero yo siempre la rechazo. No soy así, y él lo entiende. Y entonces mantiene la ventana abierta para mí, para que pueda ingresar sin ningún problema.

Lo que precisamente intento hacer mientras desciendo ágilmente, asiéndome al borde del techo, mi cuerpo gira en un complete arco. Suelto mi agarre en el momento preciso, así aterrizo silenciosamente sobre el piso alfombrado de su habitación.

Lo primero que hago una vez dentro es mirar hacia la cama. Lo reconozco instantáneamente, aunque las sábanas cubren casi completamente su cuerpo. He memorizado esa forma desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies; podría reconocerla en cualquier parte. Su larga cabellera marrón oscura, rostro delgado, una figura bien definida que he explorado en gran medida. Ah, la cicatriz que cruza su nariz. Su marca característica, justo como la que corta a través de mi rostro… mi Sharingan.

Realmente debería dirigirme al baño y limpiarme. Soy un desastre: suciedad, sudor, sangre- una poca es mía. Una misión clase-A.

Él se mueve ligeramente en la cama y la pálida luz de luna cae sobre su rostro, iluminándolo con un espectral, casi angelical brillo; y yo estoy paralizado, intimidado. Con esta luz, puedo ver cada línea y curva de sus rasgos, desde sus delicadas pestañas hasta la ligera curvatura de sus labios. Y antes de que me de cuenta de ello, estoy arrodillado a un lado de la cama, tratando de tocarlo.

Mis dedos acarician gentilmente suaves mechones de chocolate antes de descender hacia su rostro para delinear sus contornos: delgadas mejillas, fina nariz, lo áspero de su cicatriz… Hace mucho que he dejado de preguntarle como obtuvo esa marca. Yo mismo tengo que mantener muchos secretos, no importa lo mucho que no quiera hacerlo- es justo que él tenga unos que esconder de mí también.

Mientras dibujo con cuidado sus labios con mi pulgar, él empieza a responder. Su respiración se acelera un poco y sus ojos se agitan. Interiormente, suspiro. Es un chuunin, debería estar de pie en este momento, kunai en mano, listo para atacarme como un intruso y posible amenaza. Al principio lo reprendía por esto, pero ahora ya no me importa. Después de aprender como él toma a propósito trabajo extra, como pasa la mitad de la noche corrigiendo trabajos, como se queda en la oficina de misiones horas después de que ha cerrado, como le pregunta a cada chuunin o jounin con el que se cruza si es que he regresado de mi misión o no, si estoy bien, si he sido herido… realmente no puedes culparlo si está exhausto al final del día.

El amor es una cosa complicada.

Lentamente, dos ojos oscuros se abren en las tinieblas de la habitación. Parpadea aturdido unas cuantas veces, finalmente centrándose en mí, y una sonrisa lentamente se abre camino en sus labios. "Hola", susurra.

"Hola", le digo en respuesta.

Se mueve un poco, ojos medio abiertos como si estuviera luchando contra la necesidad de volver a dormir. "¿Cuándo regresaste?"

"Hace dos horas."

"¿Te hirieron?"

"Nada serio."

"Bien." Bosteza, mientras aparta unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su rostro y dirige su mirada hacia mí. Por un momento solo hay silencio entre los dos, mientras nos miramos fijamente. Aunque ahora, el alza su mano hacia las mías y las envuelve con cariño. "Te extrañé", me susurra besando mi palma ligeramente.

Asiento lentamente, permitiéndole a mi único ojo no escondido por mi hitai-ate, sonreírle. "Te extrañé también".

Aquí sigue otro largo silencio. Y no estoy inclinado a romperlo pero al final, él lo hace, soltando mi mano y acomodándose en la cama para hacer más espacio. "Vamos", me dice, bostezando nuevamente. "Debes estar cansado." Levanta las sábanas, invitándome a acompañarlo.

Tengo que decirlo. "Estoy hecho un asco". Pero a la vez, ya he desatado mi hitai-ate y bajado mi máscara, y estoy en el proceso de bajar la cremallera de mi chaleco.

Me sonríe de nuevo en la oscuridad. "Tú y yo sabemos que no me puede importar menos".

Es verdad y entonces no pongo mayores objeciones mientras dejo mis ropas sobre una silla cercana y me acerco a la cama, deslizándome suavemente baja las mantas, con cuidado de no poner mayor presión sobre mis más serias heridas. Él me recibe de muy buena gana, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y acurrucándose en mi pecho. Me sorprendió su sumisión al principio; usualmente peleamos por dominar. Pero, como en todo lo demás, hace mucho que he aprendido que lo hace porque él también está sufriendo, porque necesita sentir mi calidez, la fuerza que me define.

Porque él me conoce, y me ama.

Escondo mi rostro en sus cabellos, inhalando su dulce esencia, mientras cierro mis ojos. Estoy a punto de dormir cuando su voz llega hasta mí, sacudiendo mis sentidos jounin y despertándome. "Kakashi".

"¿Hm?"

"¿Cuándo será tu próxima misión?"

Desearía que no me hubiera preguntado eso. Es muy doloroso pensar en estar separado de él nuevamente, tener que vivir de su recuerdo en vez de lo real. Le respondo siempre lo mismo. "No lo sé. Pronto".

Y él responde de la misma manera que siempre lo hace. "Ya veo". Hay resignación en su voz, y aceptación de la verdad en nuestra relación. Porque así es como perpetuamente será: Yo siempre me iré, el siempre se quedará, y él siempre esperará por mí.

El amor es una cosa complicada.

Dulcemente beso su frente. "Duérmete, Iruka", susurro. "Estaré aquí en la mañana, al menos". No me responde, pero su abrazo se intensifica. Suspiro silenciosamente para mí, cerrando mis ojos, atrayéndolo más cerca de mi cuerpo, perdiéndome en él. Nosotros hicimos esta elección; esta es la manera en que eternamente será.

El amor es una cosa complicada.

FIN.


End file.
